Te necesito
by Scarlettmoon17
Summary: Ser padres es trabajo difícil y más para Tony y Steve que pelean por la educación de su pequeño Peter provocando severas discusiones. TTony se va de la casa unos días reflexionando que no hay nada más preciado que su amada familia


**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes aquí menciones no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Marvel y Disney y los uso sin fines de lucro, únicamente de entretenimiento**

 **Fic inspirado en la canción Need you now de Lady Antebellum**

 **Need you now**

Las palabras empezaban a subir de tono mientras el pequeño Peter se asomaba temeroso por el filo de habitación abrazando a su osito de peluche, papá Steve y Papá Tony estaban peleando otra vez

–¡Oh por favor Steve! Quieres mandar a Peter a una escuela militarizada ¡Y sólo tiene 6 años!

– No hay nada mejor que empezar a ver por su futuro y esta es una muy buena edad.

–Déjalo gozar de su infancia antes, te lo dice alguien con nula experiencia en infancia.

–Yo tampoco la tuve, siempre enfermo, en hospitales, siempre débil y velando por por mis padres al mismo tiempo que empezaban a enfermar, por eso te digo que es mejor empezar a verlo desde ya.

–¡ES UN NIÑO, MALDITA SEA!

–Ya dejen de gritar! – interrumpió una quebrada vocecita a su lado

–Ay Dios… Peter.

–Por favor ya dejen de pelear por mi culpa, prometo entrar a la escuela que me digan pero ya no peleen por favor– suplicó con un llanto desgarrador que rompió el corazón de sus padres mientras el pequeño lloraba y abrazaba su osito, Tony quiso correr y abrazarlo pero Steve le ganó, lo cargó y comenzó a consolarlo

–Tranquilo mi amor, no es tu culpa, no lo es, es de tu… Padre que a veces es muy terco– dijo mirando al castaño fulminándolo con los ojos

–¿Mi culpa? Perdón señor justicia pero yo no estoy tratando de quitarle su infancia a nuestro pequeño siendo muy pequeño. Yo lucho porque primero disfrute de ella junto a nosotros y que el tiempo decida lo que debemos hacer en un futuro.

–Ya, papá Steve, papá Tony por favor– suplicó el pequeño Peter en brazos de su papi, Tony sintió impotencia mientras su esposo lo miraba con un odio en sus ojos que simplemente tomó su chaqueta y se fue.

Steve se quedó consolando a su bebé por largo rato, se sintió mal porque no tenía idea desde qué momento sus voces se volvieron tan altas que despertaron al niño y este fue con ellos. Por más que intentó no pudo hacer que Pet durmiera en su cuarto así que tuvo que dormir en el cuarto de sus padres.

Entretanto, Tony llamó un taxi y se fue a algún bar de la ciudad, no tenía ánimos de conducir o sabía que causaría algún accidente sin mencionar que tenía ganas de embriagarse hasta que perdiera el juicio.

Steven Rogers, el hombre que más amaba sin duda, lo amaba con todo su corazón pero siempre se preocupaba de todo, especialmente del futuro de Peter desde que lo adoptaron. Se preocupaba por qué escuela debía asistir, qué amigos tener, qué clases extras tomar y hasta qué carrera tomar mientras que él era más liberal y lo dejaba tomar sus propias decisiones, algo que a él jamás le permitieron de más niño.

Otro shot de Whisky y se da cuenta que una chica comenzaba a coquetearle, supuso que descubrió que era el famoso Tony Stark y pese a que se declaró abiertamente bisexual, desde que se casó con Steve no le había sido infiel ni una sola vez, no empezaría esta noche.

Pagó la cuenta y se fue a un hotel, pidió una habitación con minibar incluido y se encerró a terminar de ahogar sus malditos problemas maritales.

–¿Con Pepper hubiera sido igual de difícil? – se preguntó luego de cerrar la puerta

Llegó el sábado, luego el domingo y después el lunes, Peter estaba de vacaciones de verano y no notaba la ausencia de Tony porque Steve le dijo que estaba en una conferencia en Cleveland pero que volvería pronto, la verdad obviamente era otra, pelearon por teléfono nuevamente el sábado en la madrugada ésta vez porque Tony estaba ebrio y dijo puras tonterías que Steve no toleró y le dijo que si no volvía a casa sobrio que no volviera hasta que lo estuviera o que definitivamente, no volviera. Dolió, por supuesto que a ambos les dolió escuchar y decir aquello pues se juraron en el altar estar juntos por siempre, en la salud y la enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe como cualquier pareja.

Madrugada del martes, Tony sacó su celular y vio las fotos de su familia allí, desde el día que recibieron a Peter, su primer pastel de cumpleaños, un vídeo de cómo Steve curaba una rodilla raspada, Peter jugando en el laboratorio de papá Tony, en fin, todos los recuerdos desperdigados en su memoria lo hicieron llorar y preguntarse qué estaban haciendo mal, ¿su matrimonio estaba pasando una crisis marital o es que el amor se había acabado?

–¡NO! – gritó Tony para sí, todo menos eso, no importaba qué tendría qué hacer para recuperar a su pareja y a su bebé, lo haría – Te necesito Steve…

Steve preparaba la cena soltando suspiros al aire porque para esas horas Tony siempre tenía la costumbre de llegar por detrás, abrazarlo por la cintura y besarlo en la mejilla para luego decirle _"Yo pongo la mesa"_

Por estar divagando, el rubio no se dio cuenta y acercó brazo a la estufa quemándose con ella

–Maldita sea… Admítelo… estás preocupado por él– pero los dos tienen un orgullo –Tony más que él– y ninguno se iba a llamar como se dijeron el sábado por teléfono hasta que pusieran las cosas en orden en su cabeza

–Papi ¿La cena ya está lista? – la voz de su pequeño lo sacó de sus divagaciones, le sonrió fingidamente –que horror- y le dijo que sí, que fuera a lavarse las manos

–Te necesito… Tony…

El teléfono sonó vio la hora, era la una de la mañana y era Tony el que marcaba

–Te necesito Steve– fue lo primero que mencionó cuando el otro contestó. Sus palabras se arrastraban, dedujo que se encontraba ebrio, pero aún así por fin escuchaba su voz y Steve no pudo evitar llorar.

–Yo también te necesito Tony, diario durante la cena miro la puerta esperando que entres tan… majestuoso como siempre pero no lo has hecho y estoy a punto de volverme loco… Aunque… quedamos que no nos llamaríamos.

–Lo sé, dije que no lo haría pero perdí el control y es que no puedo estar sin ti.

–Estos días te he extrañado tanto, como no pensé que pudiera extrañarte. Y Peter ya está preguntando mucho por ti– Tony cerró los ojos derramando las lágrimas acumuladas imaginando a su pequeño preguntando cuándo o si es que acaso volvería

–¿Sabes? Estos días me he dado cuenta que prefiero sentir dolor a no sentir nada en absoluto.

–Igual yo ¿Cuándo regresas?

–Es la una y cuarto y estoy un poco ebrio ¿Estás dispuesto a soportarme con una tremenda resaca mañana?

–Con tal de volver de abrazarte, sí. – Tony abrió los ojos como pudo, no esperaba esa contestación

–Pediré un taxi ya.

Pasaron 20 minutos, llegó a su mansión donde Steve ya lo esperaba en la sala con la luz apagada, esto para no asustar a Peter o creer que algo malo estaba pasando cuando escuchó el auto, de un saltó se paró de su lugar y salió al patio, Tony pagó al taxista y al girarse un fuerte y feliz Rogers se le fue encima cargándolo y besándolo con hambre importándole un carajo el sabor amargo del licor, el castaño correspondió de la misma forma abrazándolo y besándolo de la misma forma posesiva que el otro.

–Perdóname Tony, no sé qué me pasa, es que yo…– Tony le puso un dedo encima para callarlo

–Ninguno sabe ser padre pero con el tiempo iremos aprendiendo, aún es muy pequeño hay que dejarlo que juegue, que descubra, enseñarle un poco de nuestras vidas porque somos de diferentes épocas y ambos lo educaremos de la mejor forma ¿de acuerdo? – el Capitán asintió y lo volvió a besar llevándolo de regreso a casa lugar donde siempre debió estar


End file.
